


Homestuck One-Shots! Reader Inserts and Ships! Requests are OPEN!!!

by SulkingInMyTears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All kinds of AUs, Awkward, Come join us, Cute, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Reader Instert, Romance, Sad, This is gonna be good, one shots, quadrants, requests are open, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulkingInMyTears/pseuds/SulkingInMyTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello fellow person! This is a book that will soon be full of Homestuck one-shots! Just comment a request and I will be sure to fulfill it. No, no lemons. If you would like lemons though, I can make a second story full of lemon one-shots ;) but anyways, ENJOY THIS!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Information for your Requests~

I think this might be the first chapter??? Not quite sure, I'm new to this. But anyways, lets give you some information of what I can do!

So all the characters are in the description, tag, thing whatever. However if you are a male and wish to make a request for a female/male character, go ahead! If you would like to request for a genderbent character, that is also okay! Just know that I am not good at every Homestuck Character, so some one-shorts will be a bit sloppy if so.

If you instead would like a One-Shot of one of your favorite ships or OTPs, REQUEST IT. I will gladly make a One-Shot for them! 

If you want lemons, I'm sorry but this is not the place. However, I can make a Homestuck Lemons One-Shot story if you would like me to :3

Another thing, AUs. I can do any AU you would like me too! Petstuck, Aquariumstuck, Humanstuck, it's all cool! Any AU you have in mind is completely fine with me.

Forgot to mention, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE MATESPRITSHIP!!! I can do any quadrant that you ask for, kismesis, moirail, matesprits, idk so much about auspastice that shit is hard to understand(just being honest).

Also, I know alot of people ship this. Stridercest. Vantascest. Amporacest. This is all completely okay. You can totally request ships like, Mituna x Sollux or whatever I will gladly write a One-Shot for it dON't BE SHY!!! 

So yeah, I think that's all you need to know..? OH YEAH. I will only type in the troll's writing quirks if they are texting or pesterchuming someone. Writing their quirk down while they are speaking seems unnecessary to me. So yeah.

Now that you know everything.....REQUEST AWAY!!!!


	2. Human-like Pet? [Dirk/Reader<Moirails>(Petstuck AU)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like (Y/N) found herself a new owner. Little do they know, she was much more human then she appeared. Read as she becomes great friends with fellow Dirk, and helps him confess to his crush.

Dirk's POV

I walked into the pet store, my hands stuffed into my pockets as I looked around the crammed place. The same old stoic expression was on my face as my legs took me to some cages with small, cute animals in them. None of them seemed to be of my liking though. I didn't exactly know what animal I wanted to adopt, or why exactly I was here. All I know is that Roxy suggested me to get an animal since I've been quite lonely lately. 

I walked past cages of hamsters, guinea pigs, and rats. Instead, I was heading towards the cat section. Roxy ovbiously suggested a cat, being that she adored them, and I simply complied being chill with the idea. My orange eyes landed on a small, (H/C) cat. It had big, vibrant (E/C) eyes and looked adorable as hell. It looked at me, padding towards me slowly. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and looked behind me.

There stood a cute, black haired boy with glasses. 'Aw shit'. It was Jake, my crush. I felt my stomach twist and turn as I looked him in the eyes. "Wow, Dirk, I didn't know you were here! Golly, are you getting that cat? How cute!" I felt my mouth go dry as I glanced back at the cat, noticing that the animal's expression looked smug. I looked back at Jake and cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah..uh, yeah I'm getting him. Her. I meant her. It's a female cat clearly." I mentally face palmed at my stupidity. "Oh, alright!" Jake grinned, dimples showing on either sides of his face. 'So....kawaii...' The cat let out small noises, the sounds seeming to be giggles.

I glared at it, my glasses not letting my emotions to be shown. An awkwards silence soon filled the air and Jake let out a small cough. "Well then, I better get going! I'll see you some other time, fellow friend!" Jake spoke with his usual accent and patted my shoulder. A tingly sensation went out through my body as I stared at the other's green eyes. "Yeah. Bye dude." 'Dude, really. What the fuck kind of goodbye is that. Jesus christ, get your fucking coolness together'

Jake simply nodded with a small and soft smile settling on his face. "Bye!" He walked away, my eyes trailing back to the cat in the cage. "You're not fucking normal, are you. And take that smirk of your face." The cat rolled it's eyes as I contemplated if I was going insane. Who knew, maybe Roxy rubbing off on me. 

~Time Skip~

I walked back into my apartment with a portable pet-cage in my hand. I placed it on the ground and closed the door, locking it. The cat clawed at the cage, clearly not fond with it, as I soon unlocked the door of it. The (H/C) furball quickly came out and looked up at me. "You like him, don't you?" 

"What. The. Fuck." I was shocked as I heard the cat speak. Literally, fucking, speak. She simply grinned whilst jumping onto my couch. "Well, answer the question!" I couldn't speak as I stared at where the cat was now sitting. 'Am I turning into Roxy or is this cat actually speaking to me' "How, just, what?" I was baffled beyond belief as I sat down on the couch next to the cat. 

"Yes I can talk. How? Well, let's just say there was a witch....saw me and thought it was a great idea to grant me a human-like way of thinking and words to speak with. Anyways, back to my question. Do you like him, or not?" My shock quickly drifted away as I soon began to feel embarrassed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Do you have a name?" I asked, quickly trying to change te subject. "Well, yes, it's (Y/N). Back to the point I'm trying to get across here, DO YOU LIKE THAT GUY FROM THE STORE, OR NOT???" The cat, (Y/N), was beginning to grow angry.

"Uh...that's none of your buisness."  
"Ugh, so stubborn. Could you just tell me? Please?" 

(Y/N) sat on her hind, looking up at me with big, sparkly (E/C) eyes. Her ears leaned down towards her head and her tail curled around her body, making her look adorably cute. "Fine, yes I like him. But that has nothing to do wi-" A sudden knock on my door was heard and I instantly stood up from where I sat, walking over towards the door. My hands reached to the knob and turned it, opening the wooden entrance for anyone to come in. There, stood Jake. I could immediately feel the nerves gnaw at my stomach as I chewed the inside of my cheek. "Hello Dirk! Sorry if I surprised you, just that, um, I kind of need to...uh..."

I stared at him with curious orange eyes as (Y/N) was having a giggling fit. "Yeah?" 

"N-Nevermind! Uh, it was nothing. I'll be heading off now, bye!" Jake quickly scurried off with a bright red blush on his face. A arched my eyebrows, confused with what just happened, as I closed the door and sat back down on the couch. "That was weird..." I murmered. "Oh my gosh, he totally likes you!" I could hear the cat beside me say whilst her tail was swaying excitingly. I rolled my eyes and looked down at her. "How would you know?" Although Jake was blushing like crazy and did stutter alot with, whatever he was trying to say, it didn't necessarily mean that he liked me. 

~Time Skip~

It's been weeks since I have adopted (Y/N), and it sure has been quite entertaining. She had alot of personality, and I've been growing to like her more. She managed to make me smile, and also helped give advice with Jake and all. It might sound weird that a cat is giving me advice but it was actually quite useful. 

I actually invited Jake over today, just so I could finally confess to him. (Y/N) was giddy as she jumped up and down, not being able to contain her excitement. She kept muttering the words, "Yaoi couple" and "this is going to be so kawaii'. So I might have gotten her into anime. So what. A couple of knocks were heard and I quickly walked towards the door, a couple of breaths escaping me as I brushed imaginary dust off my shoulders.

(Y/N) simply grinned and sat on the couch, trying to contain her happiness and excitement. I opened the door and Jake was there, standing in all his, handsomeness...That sounded hella gay. Okay. Rewind. Standing in all his dorkiness that was super cute...never mind, fuck it. "Hey dude." I said with all the casualness in the world. Jake simply smiled softly and waved. "Hi ya Dirk!" I opened the door wider for him to come into my humble-abode and he did so, glancing over at (Y/N). I closed the door at sat on the couch next to her, Jake sitting next to me. 

"It's your cat! Wow, she is such a cutie!" He grabbed my best friend and began to stroke his hands through her fur. She purred and nuzzled into my crush, my face showing a small smile.

"Yeah, her name's (Y/N). Uh, anyways, Jake I wanted to ask you something..." Immediately I noticed him stop petting (Y/N) as the cat quickly watched with anticipation. Her face looked to be formed into a grin as Jake looked at me with his forest green eyes. "Well, shoot me!" He stated, a wide smile appearing on his face. 

"Uh, I know you might not return my feelings but... I just, wanted to say..." My throat was beginning to become dry as I struggled to find the right words. "Uh, um..." I could feel the cat jump onto my shoulder, her head nearing my ear. "Just tell him how you feel. Come on now, we don't have all day." She whispered as Jake simply just looked at me.

"Jake, I like you. More then friends. As cheesy as it is..." A weight lifted off my shoulders as I let out a sigh of relief. I looked down at my lap while scratching the back of my head. Jake looked at me, his eyes wide and a bright blush settling on his cheeks. "D-Dirk I...wow....I...don't know what to say."

Silence filled the air as I listened to Jake's words. "I like you too." I was filled with shock and slight happiness. 

"DIRK YOU DID IT. OH MY GOSH, YAOI. YAOI EVERYWHERE. YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE BESTEST COUPLE HOLY CRAP." I winced at (Y/N)'s loud voice as Jake sinply stared at her with surprise. "Oh my dinglehopper. Your cat can talk?!?!"

Wow, this was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm so happy!! This turned out quite well, and I hope that said person who requested it is happy with it. Also, I'm sorry I just had to add DirkJake >_


	3. Fight Wind with Wind..? [John/Tavros ^Kismesis^]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too good with writing summaries, ehh.... I think the title explains enough as it is.

^John's POV^

I walked calmly down the narrow street, people flooding them as taxis pulled up for anyone who needed them. The wind was blowing violently, my hair swaying with it's movements. I was heading to a party that Vriska was hosting. She said it was 'just for fun' so I eventually accepted after lot's of convincing. 

My head was looking down, examining the messages I was getting from Dave on Pesterchum. My hands typed in a nother message and before I could hit send, I managed to bump into something. More like, someone. My eyes quickly widened as I fell to the ground, a boy falling ontop of me.

I blushed slightly in embarrassment, looking at the troll that was above me. "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't paying attention." I stated whilst propping myself onto my elbows and scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "No, no it's fine. It was my fault, really. Uh, I'm sorry." I heard him say in a soft, timid voice. My head quickly shook side to side. "Really, dude, it was my fault. I was texting my friend and wasn't looking where I was going." My blue eyes took in the troll's features as I said this, my mind beginning to become confused.

Can this guy just accept that it was my fault? He stood up, lending me on of his grey hands. I took it into my own, quickly standing back up and noticing how short he was. It filled me with slight confidence. "N-No, it wasn't your fault...it really was mine. Really." He said yet again, his voice beginning to grow louder.

I furrowed my eyebrows, getting angry. "Really, it was MY fault. For fuck's sake, if I wasn't messaging my friend I wouldn't have bumped into you." I spoke louder as well, earning judgmental glances from the people that were walking by us.

He sighed angrily, beginning to glare at me. "No, it WASN'T. The fault was mine, and never was yours." I growled, arms sticking to my sides. "FINE. It was your's. I really am not going to deal with this anymore." I said, venom laced into my words. The troll simply huffed and walked away. 'Whatever..'

^~Time Skip~^

I arrived at Vriska's house, loud sounds emitting from the place. I winced as I knocked on the door, it opening and revealing a drunk blue-blooded troll. "Heeeeyyyy John!! Come innnnn the party just staaarrtteedd!" She spoke, hiccups being heard from her every few words. 

I simply nodded and entered the house, seeing many trolls and humans dancing and grinding against eachother. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe this was a bad decision. Or maybe...' My thoughts soon stopped when I saw a certain, short, familiar-looking troll from a distance away, sitting on the couch. My face immediately contorted into one of disgust.

His brown eyes met my blue ones, the softness from the chocolate orbs quickly turning into a hard glare. "You.." He seemed to mutter. I walked away from the couch, not wanting anything to do with him. I instead leaned against a wall, a drink being given to me but a completely drunk Roxy. I give the drink to someone else, the troll gratefully taking it and chugging it down.

"Alrrigghht evvryyonne!! We're all gooonnaaa play a gaaamme!!" I heard Vriska shout. The room was now quiet, the speakers turned off. "All youuuuu gotta do is pick something frromm this haat!!!!!" She said, holding out a black top hat. I was curious, and stepped away from the wall and closer towards the she-troll.

"Goot it? Okaaayy!!" She hiccuped as her eyes landed on me, quickly gesturing for me to come. My legs moved awkwardly, my eyes glancing around the room filled with people. "Just pick something! Noooooo peeking oookkaayy???" I simply nodded unsurely, not liking this.

My hand reached out into the hat, grabbing onto a piece of paper out of the many papers that were in there. I took it out, looking at Vriska. "What now?" Curiousity and fear was etched into my voice, my hands holding the piece of paper. "Well, whhhaatt does it saaaayy?" I opened the crumbled piece of paper up and examined it.

'Tavros }:)'

I looked at the word with confusion clearly shown on my face. "Tavros?" I said, looking back up to the mischievous blue eyes of the she-troll. "Taaaavvrrooosssss, come come come!" The troll I bumped into before getting here was making his way towards me, a confused and slightly angry expression shown on his face. "Uh, yeah?" He said, glancing between me, Vriska, and the floor. "It's youuuurrr luckkkyyyy day. Equius, stuff em' in the cloosseett!!!!" She suddenly commanded, a sharp-toothed grin plastered on her face.

"Wait, what?!?!" I suddenly asked as a long-haired troll grabbed one of my arms, Tavros having the same being done to him. "No quueesttioonss!!!!" Vriska said whilst waving goodbye at me as I was suddenly pushed into a dark, small room. Tavros was pushed onto me and suddenly the door was closed and locked. "WHAT THE HELL VRISKA!!!" I shouted whilst quickly pushing the other troll off of me. He grunted and stood up, brushing his pants off. "Vriska, could you please let us out? What are we suppose to do?" He asked while knocking on the door.

Silence.

"Uugghh. I don't wanna be stuck with you." I stated while crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. "Shut up." He said with confidence, surprising me a bit. I would be nice and let it slide, but this guy got on my nerves too much. I need to show him who's fucking boss. And that's Egbert! 

"Make me you asshole." My words were practically drenched with venom. I could hear Tavros growl loudly as he suddenly punched the wall behind me, his fist brushing against my ear as his face blushed a brown-ish color. It shocked me, but I couldn't be scared. Only wimps are scared.

And I'm not a wimp. "Are you...do you....uuugghh." He simply said, my face growng confused at his words. Wait, was there a romance for hate in troll stuff again? "Wait, are you talking about kissmyassitude? You know I'm not a homo, right?" I mentally highfived myself from the pun but also slapped myself. Does that mean I've been hate-flirting with him? Ugh, trolls are so confusing. 

Surprisingly, I felt something mold into my lips, my body pinned to the wall. It was a rough, strong kiss which caused me to blush brightly in both anger and surprise. Well this was unexpected. I couldn't help but kiss back just as roughly though, pouring all of my anger into it. He pulled back, wiping his lips. "Wow, humans taste disgusting." He insulted. "I could say the same for trolls." I retorted back. Well this sure seemed like it would be a healthy relationship.

What is up with fucking trollmance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope who ever requested this enjoyed it! I'm sorry if they seemed OOC, heheh... Honestly, I really do try to make these one-shots good enough :3 so yeah. Keep on givin' requests if ya' want to! :D


	4. Soulmates [Rose Lalonde/Reader <3Matesprits<3 (Soulmate AU)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Rose/Reader. We're gonna keep it at females but in case some guys read this I'll try and use you/you're pronouns and stuffffff but yeah. Let's get on with this. (The title is just so creative am i right)

2nd POV

You entered the quiet library, your legs carrying you to the nearest bookshelf. The watch on your wrist was silently ticking away, displaying 2 minutes until you would meet your Soulmate. You were skeptical, not really believing in this supposed 'Soulmate' thing. 

You looked around, glancing at all the people in the library and examining them. None of them looked like they would be your soulmate, as most of them were in their 50's and up. Well, you didn't want a soulmate to be that old. That would be pretty weird but you weren't one to judge. You looked through the chapter books on the shelf, eyeing the ones with fancy covers and the ones with quite bland, boring covers. 

Like I said, you weren't one to judge, but couldn't the authors at least tried to pour their heart and soul into the cover? Seeing that most people pick books for their apearance, you would think that the authors would try to make it look grand and fabulous.

Your (E/Y) eyes immediately spotted a thick, hard-cover book. It seemed interesting enough, and your hand reached to it to grab it. Only that it seems your hand touched another, warm one from the other side of the book shelf. You pulled your hand away quickly, and so did the other person.

That's when you heard a sudden beep from your watch. You looked down at the object, seeing that there were no minutes left or seconds. A soft gasp escaped you as you soon realized that this was your soulmate. The books on the shelf scooted until a small gap was there, revealing a girl with short, platinum blonde hair. Her violet eyes widened and stared at your (E/C) ones. "You're my, soulmate." She muttered, surprised and slightly happy. 

You were also shocked as your hand fiddled with the hem of your shirt. "My name is (Y/N), what's your's?" You asked kindly, a slight smile apearing on your face. "Rose. Rose, Lalonde." She answered, a smile gracing her features as well.

"Well, I don't suppose you could give me your number, Rose. We seem to be soulmates after all." You suggest whilst the other girl took the book that you both seemed to be wanting. You didn't mind though as she held the book to her chest, taking out her own purple phone. "Ah yes, of course."

~Time Skip~

You were sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for Rose to come. You were going on a date with her, at this shop, to get to know eachother better. You liked her so far, and it seemed she did as well. Your eyes glanced up from the booth you were sitting at, spotting the short-haired girl from the entrance of the cafe. Her vibrant purple eyes spotted your's, and she quickly walked over to the booth you were sitting at. She took a seat infront of you, placing her arms on the table and crossing them. "Hello (Y/N). I must say, your clothes look rather nice on you." 

You smiled softly at the complement, feeling a surge of happiness go through you. "Thank you very much! I could say the same for you. Your eyes always look so pretty." You admitted whilst a light red blush grew on your cheeks. She thanked you with a slightly red face, tucking her hair behind her ear cutely.

"Would you like something to drink? I can go order it for you." You suggested while sitting up and swinging your leg out of the booth, about to stand up. "Oh, well if you're so excited about it then a coffee would be nice." She answered. You nodded and grinned, going over to the counter to order your drinks. You didn't notice, however, the male that walked up to Rose and sat in your place. 

"Hey there, sweet cheeks. Mind if I sit here?" He said to your soulmate, a smirk gracing his features. It wasn't uncommon for people trying to steal other's soulmates, as they might have been rejected by their own. Rose had a disgusted look on her face, clearly displeased with the male. 

"Yes, I do mind. Now could you please leave? I'm getting disgusted with your presence." She spat as the guy frowned at her remark. "You're lucky I even wanted to sit here you bitch. Now be my soulmate." He retorted while his hands formed into fists and pounded the table softly. A few people glanced at them as you grabbed both of your drinks and walked back towards your booth, noticing the male.

"No, I would not like to be your soulmate. You are simply disgusting and rude. I would never want to be with someone like you." She said, her voice showing clear signs of, 'leave me the fuck alone'. You furrowed your eyebrows and walked infront of the guy. You gave Rose her drink and took off the lid of your own. Your hand moved upwards and faced downwards, your cup of hot coffee being spilled onto the guy. He yelped as he was being drenched, his face in shock.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Looks like my hands just, don't like assholes." You smirked as you said this, the guy growling in anger as hequickly scurried away and running out of the cafe. "Thank you. I don't think he wouldv'e left if you hadn't done that." You heard Rose say, a few giggles escaping her.

"You're welcome. He looked like he was bothering you, so I had to do something about it." You simply stated as Rose stood up with her coffee in her hand. "I don't think you'd want to sit in a seat with coffee all over it. Maybe we could go somewhere else?" She asked, in which you nodded in response. "That sounds great. Maybe we can go to the park nearby? Take a nice walk?" You asked. Rose nodded, taking your hand in her's and leading the way out of the coffee shop. You squeezed the hand softly, liking the warmth and smiling slightly.

She was indeed your soulmate, and no one could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so I hope you all enjoyed this! I decided to add a soulmate AU because WHY NOT ya know. Makes the one-shot cuter. Idk. So yeah, keep on requestin'! :3


	5. Sober Confession [Roxy Lalonde/Reader <3Matesprit<3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh sooooo I messed up someone's request and this is what they actually wanted. Roxy. Not Rose. So Rose can go back to Kanaya (sorry Kanaya) annnndddd Roxy can come to you. So yeah. Hopefully this is good. *casually jumps off a bridge*
> 
> (N/N)=Nickname

~2nd POV~

You were currently seated at your friend, (and bigtime crush) Roxy's house. Your body was currently laying against the couch as you and Roxy were watching some comedy movie. Roxy sat on the floor, her legs sprawled out on the pink, fluffy carpet as she placed the empty wine bottle on the table. You told her not to drink anymore, knowing she would get a terrible hangover, but it seemed she just couldn't stop.

It was amusing to see her drunk though, as she always managed to say and do silly things. "(Y/N)~" She slurred, her face nearing your own. You blushed slightly, your (E/Y) eyes widening and then narrowing at her. "What is it?" You asked, your eyes going back to the movie.

Roxy nuzzled her head into your neck, your breath hitching at the sudden warm contact. "I loooovveee you!~" she stated whilst smiling widely and giggling. You rolled your eyes but smiled, knowing that she was drunk and didn't actually mean it. Or at least, not in the way that you wanted it to mean. 

A small sigh escaped your lips as your smile turned into a slight frown. "I love you too, Roxy, more then you think..." You muttered the last few words, your hand patting the girl's soft hair. She smiled and pulled away from you, reaching her hands towards your arms. "What are you do-" your sentence was cut off as you began to giggle loudly.

A tickling sensation ran through your body as Roxy was now straddling your hips, her hands tickling your arm pits. You couldn't speak as more laughs escaped you, your arms trying to push Roxy off of you. "R-Roxy...get o-off, s-stop!!" Your sentence was broken, the tickles making it hard to breath and speak. Roxy simply giggled as she looked at you, liking the way you laughed and smiled.

It made her happy that you were happy. Little did you know that she wasn't drunk, and that this was just a bit of an experiment. For what, exactly? Well that is for YOU to find out. 

"Do ya' really love me? Is it truuuuueee?" She asked, tickling you more. "Yes, yes...it's tr-true!!" Your stomach was aching from all the laughter, your back arching and falling repeatedly. Your cheekbones were hurting from all the grinning and smiling like a maniac. Roxy simply giggled and stopped.

"Oookkaaayy!!! Because I reeeaallyy love youuu!!" She said grinning and hugging you tightly. You simply smiled and hugged back, enjoying the warmth that the girl provided. "I'm tiirreed (N/N), take me to bed?" She asked while giving you the cutest puppy eyes you've ever seen.

"Fine. Just get off me first." You said, giving in to her plead. She quickly nodded and jumped off you, landing on her feet and wobbling slightly. You stood up from the couch and wrapped her arm around your shoulder so she wouldn't trip and fall. She smiled at this simple and kind gesture as you both walked through the house and into Roxy's room. There were many cat plushies scattered around the room in which you laughed lightly.

You brought Roxy to her bed, laying her down on the mattress and tucking her in. "Thank you (Y/N)." She said drowsily, grinning from ear to ear. "No problem Roxy." You replied, giving her a soft smile. "I love you!" She said, immediately falling asleep, or at least, faking it and hoping you would believe it. "Love you too...." You said softly, a mix between a frown and a smile gracing your face. 

It seemed as though Roxy was already alseep, so you leaned down to place a kiss on her head. Your eyes closed as your lips touched soft one's.

Your eyes opened quickly as you noticed that Roxy was kissing you and that she was indeed awake. With a red face, you pulled away, feeling embarrassed. You didn't know what to say, and simply stared at Roxy's twinkling eyes. "So you do have a crush on me!" She said happily, propping her self on her elbow as her other arm layed at her side. You blinked, processing the situation, and looked at her with confused (E/C) eyes. "W-what? H-how did you know....are you still drunk?" You asked as your face grew brighter in it's red color.

Roxy simply giggled. "No silly, I'm not drunk. So, you do have a crush on me, right? Because I was kind of hoping that you do.." She stated whilst looking up at you. You cleared your throat, feeling butterflies in your stomach. "W-well...yeah. I do. I really love you Roxy.."

You trailed off as your lips were soon being molded with Roxy's. You sighed happily, closing your eyelids and kissing back this time. She smiled into the kiss, bringing her hand to your (H/C) hair and pushing you towards her. You both pulled away, smiles on both of your faces. "I love you." You said, for probably the millionth time today.

"I love you too, (N/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope you enjoyed this! And also sorry for messing up the request the first time! I guess I was just drunk or something (just kidding). So yeah. ^~^


	6. Sweet Gift [Jane/Gamzee <3Matesprit<3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter summary. Never really wrote summarys, but I think I can for this one. Gamzee gives Jane a sweet gift. Boom. Done. Did it. Enjoy :3

~3rd POV~

The leaves drifted off of the autumn trees, their colors vibrant and warm. "So miraculous." Gamzee muttered, as he walked through a small neighborhood at night, his hands holding a tin pie-can that was covered in some foil. He was going to bring it to Jane as a gift, a birthday gift to be exact. He had a stoner smile on his face as he neared his matesprit's door, standing and taking a deep breath. He knew Jane would love it. It was made with all the miracles in the world.

He let the pie be held in one hand as his other raised up to knock on the white door. It took a few seconds before it was opened, revealing a tired Jane in light blue pajamas. "Oh, hello Gamzee! Come in, come in!" She said, her sleepy mood turning into one of happiness as she opened the door wider for the troll to enter. The Makara entered the house, his smile widening at the sight of Jane. 

She closed the door and turned her attention to Gamzee. A light peck was placed on the troll's lips, in which he grinned, pecking back. "So, what brings you here?" She asked, staring at the object in Gamzee's hand. "Oh, well you know, gotta up and give my muthafuckin' matesprit a present for her Wriggling Day." He replied, holding out the pie to her with a kind smile.

"Oh Gamzee, you didn't have to do that! That's so kind of you." She said while taking the pie out of his hands. "Did you bake me a pie?" She asked, quickly walking to the kitchen to place the dessert on her table. "Yeah. I know how much you like mutherfuckin' desserts and shit, so I decided to all up n' make you my miraculous pies." Gamzee answered, grinning proudly at his work as he followed Jane into the kitchen.

"Well thank you Gamzee. This means alot to me, and I'm sure it tastes wonderful." She opened up a drawer, taking out a fork and a knife and then closing it. "Would you like to share it with me?" The girl asked. "Well, since you all up n' suggested it, I guess we can share." He answered, sitting down in a chair and watching Jane take out two plates and another fork. 

She walked back to the table, placing the kitchen ware on it and taking off the foil that was wrapped around the dessert. Her eyes looked at the pie, surprised that it looked so expertly crafted. It was covered in dough so you couldn't see what was inside, but the heavenly aroma filled the air and entered her nostrils. "Wow Gamzee, it looks delicious." She said as Gamzee showed a a proud smile on his face. "Anything for you, mothafucka'." 

She cut into the pie, splitting it in halves, the fourths, and kept going until it was in even eigths. The knife had a suspiciously bright green substance on it, but Jane pushed the thought away, trusting that Gamzee wouldn't have put anything poisonous into the pie. Gamzee simply licked his lips, staring at the pie with a hungry expression. His matesprit placed one slice of pie on her plate and another for Gamzee, sitting down and grabbing her fork. She gulped, the substance inside the pie scaring her a bit. Gamzee wouldn't put sopor slime in this, would he? She didn't think so. But just for safe measures, she had to know.

"Gamzee, what did you put in this?" She asked as sweetly as possible, hoping it wouldn't offend the other. "Oh, ya' know. Miracles." He simply replied, holding his fork tightly in his hand and soon throwing it behind him, digging into the pie hungrily. Jane watched with slightly wide eyes, a small sigh escaping her. Of course, miracles. How could she have not known. It's honestly so obvious, clearly she was blind. Rolling her eyes at her sarcasm she dug her fork into the tip of the pie, putting the silverware into her mouth and pulling it out.

An odd taste quickly settled on her tongue, her taste buds practically dying as she placed her fork on the table. Gamzee watched with big, purple eyes, smiling widely in anticipation. She grabbed a napkin, cupping it in her hand and bringing it to her mouth. She spit the piece of pie into the napkin, hoping that it looked anything but suspicious. "So, how it muthafuckin' taste?" The Makara asked, oblivious of the action that Jane just committed.

"Well.." She choked out, standing up to throw the napkin away. Once she sat back down in her seat, she gulped, staring at Gamzee. "It's not the best...but you can get better!" She said with a sort of half-honesty, not wanting to tell him some bullshit lie. Gamzee's expression began to sadden, his eyes looking downwards as a frown settled on his face. "But," she began, noticing that her matesprit was feeling sad,"you can always get better! I'm sure I can teach you some baking lessons to improve." She stated, looking over at the troll.

Jane saw his face quickly lift up, his eyes gleaming with happiness and excitement. "Really? You'd all up n' motherfuckin' do that?" He asked, his frown morphing into a smile. "Of course Gamzee. Matter of fact, we can start tomorrow." The Crocker stated, a small smile on her face. "Wow, now I'm gettin' all up and excited." He said, Jane giggling at his words. "Anything for you, Gamzee." She repeated the other's words, leaning over the table and giving a small kiss on his lips. 

"Anything for you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was a bit short. And to the person who requested it, this ship is actually beginning to grow to my top 10 list of homestuck ships. Never thought Jane/Gamzee would work out, but surprisingly, I find that they would make cute matesprits. So yeah, request your hearts away!


	7. Midnight Caws [Davesprite/Reader <3Matesprit<3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, not too good with this. As you all know. Uhhh.....how about a joke instead? How did the Seer of Light ascend? She ROSE. *sitcom laughtrack*
> 
> KANAYA just say that was a good joke?  
> ...  
> ...  
> *crickets*

~Your POV~

I layed on my bed, snoozing softly in the midnight hour. Sleep overtook me, my chest rising and falling slowly and peacefully. Until a sudden noise was heard. It sounded as if someone was knocking on my window. I shifted in my place and continued to sleep, not really bothering with the sounds. I was clearly too busy sleeping, so I'm sure whoever caused such a loud noise would leave me alone.

...  
...  
'BANG'.

I groaned and stuffed my face into my pillow, hoping it would muffle the sounds enough so I could get the rest I so desired. Maybe they would see that I'm SLEEPING AND DON'T WANT TO FUCKING WAKE UP. Yes. I'm sure that should be evident with the way I am clearly ignoring every noise they make. 

...  
Snore.  
...  
Snore.  
...  
'BANG BANG BANG'.  
My ears perked at the sound of glass shattering.  
"Caw caw motherfuckers."

A scream escaped from my throat as my body shot up, looking at my now broken window. My wide eyes showed anger as they narrowed at Davesprite. "Really?! Not fucking funny Dave. Honestly, you broke my goddamn window!" I sighed, closing my eyes and scratching my head. "Dude don't worry. I'll fix it. Now come on, lets go." I opened my eyes, glaring at Dave. My angry face turned into one of confusion.

"Lets go? Go where? It's freaking," I scanned my bedside table, my hands rummaging through all the objects placed on it until it landed on my digital clock. "12:37?! Dave, what the hell?!"

I facepalmed once again, clawing down my face as my hand landed at my chin. "C'mon lets go. I'm losing my patience here." He said, crossing his orange arms as he floated in my room. "Ugh, fine. But not for too long, 'kay? I'm tired as hell and have exams tomorrow."

He nodded and floated towards me, grabbing my arms gently and wrapping them around his neck. I blushed a bit at the close proximity and hid in his feathery chest. He chuckled a bit and quickly jumped out the window, me closing my eyes tightly. I am never going to get used to this feeling. This feeling of being in the air and defying gravity. Dave's orange tail-thing held me close to his chest, making sure that I wouldn't fall. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked, my hair blowing into my face annoyingly. 

"The park." He answered and picked up his speed, his wings steadying themselves as he dipped downwards a bit. "Alright then. Why the park?" I was still confused with his intentions of going there, my stomach growing catterpillars. Not literally, of course.

As those catterpillars meant to stand for the nerves that were beginning to appear. There weren't, litteral caterpillars squirming in my stomach. That would be pretty we-, my thoughts were interupted when my feet were suddenly planted onto the ground, Dave's outspread wings scrunching up like an accordion.

"The Dave-Train has arrived to it's destination." I heard him say and I laughed slightly. I let go of him and smiled, looking around the completely empty park with a gleam in my eyes. Mostly because of the tall lamp posts that were scattered around the area, but also because of the bright and shining moon. 

Dave spotted some crows that were gathered around some dead rat and quickly floated towards them, me following. "Hey look, it's my family." He said, moving behind one of the crows and using his tail to touch it's black, feathery back. It immediately squawked at him and pecked his tail, the whole Crow Crew perking up and following the other's movements.

"Ow ow, shit, fuckin' family is harsh as hell." I laughed, rooting for the crows and pumping my fists as I saw one of them fly towards his face and peck his ear. He immediately spread his wings outwards, flapping them and causing a strong gust of wind to blow the birds away. My already messy hair was now even messier, my hands reaching up and trying to fix it the way I liked it. "Okay. I guess my crow family hates me." 

A laugh escaped my lips yet again, a snort following afterwards. My hand quickly cupped my mouth and nose in embarrassment, my face turning a light shade of pink.

"That was fucking cute as hell." Dave said, his head turning back to face me. I could feel my ears tinge red at his words as I used my arm to cover my red face. "No it wasn't." I murmered, looking down at the park grounds. My eyes looked around the place, spotting an empty pair of swingsets. I quickly ran towards it, having the intentions to lift off the ground. My butt sat comfortably in the seat, my hands grasping the chains that held the seat up. 

"Really (Y/N). That shit is for kids." He floated towards me, crossing his arms once he stood right infront of me. "Hey! It's not just for kids. I've seen plenty of teens and adults ride a swing before." I inform, beginning to swing my legs forwards and backwards.

Dave scooted to the side, not wanting to be kicked, and pushed his shades up on his nose. "Right. Anyways, I didn't bring you to the park to watch you ride a swing like a fucking 5 year old kid with those god damn swirly lolipops in their mouth, sucking it until they fall off the swing and cry a Niagra Falls. No, that was the least of my intentions."

"Then what is the reason?" I asked, snickering slightly at his serious tone. I tightened my grip on the chains as I continued to swing, my hair swaying with the wind. "I have something to tell you. So if you could, oh I don't know, listen? That would be of great gratitude." Jeeze, someone's pissed. If whatever he's about to say makes him this mad it must be important. I dug my feet into the ground, abruptly stopping the swing. I watched as Dave floated infront of me, being a bit close. I blushed at the short proximity between us and looking up at his orange shades.

I watched intently as he looked down, gulping nervously. I've never seen him like this before at all. Wow, this is surprising. He ran a hand through his hair, opening his mouth and letting out a few words. "Uh, well, I think you're hot." Well that was blunt. And completely surprising. "I mean, you're not hot. Well you are hot, but that's not the point." My cheeks flared as I stared at Dave, my complexion showing confusion. "Um, thanks?" I looked down at my lap, the atmosphere becoming very awkward.

"What I'm trying to say is, do you want to be my hot girlfriend? Shit, no I mean. Would you, like to be, my-" his question was cut off with my moist lips meeting his own thin ones. His hand trailed up my neck and stayed at my jaw-line, bringing me closer to his warm face. We pulled away, our hearts pounding out of our chests.

Our breathing was at a fast pace, synced together as our faces showed clear signs of blushing. "Yes." I said, reaching my hands towards his shades and taking them off. "Yes Dave. I would love to be your hot girlfriend." 

I giggled slightly and pecked his lips, him smiling slightly. It made my heart flutter to see his rare smiles, and I matched it with a smile of my own. Until suddenly, the romantic mood was ruined when a black feathery animal began pecking Dave's nose. "Ah fucking shit. Ow." I laughed, the bird continuing it's violent attacks. Damn birds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope you are satisfied with this! I think it turned out quite swell. So yeah. I'm gonna be pretty busy for a few weeks guys so requests might be a bit slow. But anyways, that doesn't mean you shouldn't stop requesting! Keep on requestin', and have a nice day!


	8. Ciggarette Smoke [JohnDave <3Matesprits<3 (Sadstuck)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh, no one requested this but honestly I don't give a shit. I was simply inspired by this random guy with shades who was smoking outside. He looked nothing like Dave, but still. The shades was basically the only similarity. But I was filled with inspiration and this is what came of it. Be warned, this is sadstuck. Usually I really dislike sadstuck since I don't enjoy being sad but....I just thought it would go well. I'm sorry if I cause pain in the depths of your hearts. Enjoy..? I suggest listening to Princess of Helium while reading this as well, if you want the feels to be maximized. And also maybe Temporal Piano. Just, sad music in general.

-3rd POV-

The blonde stood still, staring longingly at the chunk of engraved stone infront of him. His hands were empty, being stuffed into the warmths of his pockets absentmindedly. His hair flowed with the harsh wind that blew on him.

_The harsh wind that blew on him..._

_"Oh my fucking god, what the hell did you do John." Dave struggled to even get up from his bed, strong and powerful wind being thrown in his direction from a huge fan. "Hah, guess!" The blue-eyed boy laughed some more, the prank he set up making him very amused._

_"John, please tell me there is a way to get that fucking thing out of my room." With that said, the room was now silent, the thrashing of wind the only noise being heard. "John." Yet again, the Prankster did not answer, his head looking down as he leaned against the doorway. "How did you even get this in my fucking house?! It's literally the size of a fucking wrecking ball."_

_"Okay, now you're being over dramatic. Besides, it's not that bad! Well actually, it is pretty bad." John snickered slightly as all the items in Dave's neat and tighty room was now being blown to the opposite side of the fan. "That's it, you're not sleeping in my bed anymore when you have nightmares."_

_"What! That is so unfair!" "Too bad. You're going to have to piss on the couch like a little kid." "Hey, I don't pee my pants when I have nightmares!" "Oh, watch, I'm gonna record you today and show my damn evidence like a fucking lawyer. I'll have a god damn suit case full of shit that'll prove you wrong."_

_"Fine! Then I will just sleep in your fridge. That way, I'll pee in your apple juice." Dave narrowed his ruby red eyes at his boyfriend, his hands gripping tightly on the blanket that was thrashing all over him. "You sick bastard." John smirked devilishly, snickering some more and crossing his arms. "Try me." And with that said, the whole day was spent with Dave trying to escape the tornado that was his room, and John trying to fit into the fridge._

The blonde couldn't help the small smile that came with the wonderful memory, the day becoming even more depressed. It was as if his brain was trying to torture himself with the remembrance. But, he had the will to get the memory out of his head. He simply chose not to. It was the only things he had left, and the more there were, the better. But yet, it was also for the worst.

_"Hey Daaavvee!!" John poked at the blonde's face, Dave shifting in response but only so his back would face the ravenette. A sigh left John's lips as he poked some more, a groan soon being heard and causing the blue eyed boy to giggle._

_"What the hell do you want John. I'm in the middle of the action humans call, 'sleeping'. I don't know if you've heard of it." Dave now faced John, his side pressing against the warm mattress as he yawned quietly._

_"Heheh, well, guess what today is!" He spoke with complete excitement, being extra bubbly today then any other day. "What day is it?" John knew that when Dave said, **what day is it** , that he just meant 'I don't give a shit and I'm probably not going to listen to you'. But alas, John answered anyways._

_"It's your birthday!" John flopped onto the blonde's warm body, causing an 'oof' to be heard. Luckily, Dave was listening this time, and his vibrant red eyes widened in shock. How could he have forgotten his own birthday? "Oh, I guess I forgot." Dave sat up on his bed, John's head laying on the other's lap. "Well, happy birthday. I got you a present! I think you'll like it." John quickly sat on his lover's lap, a grin showing on his face._

_Dave rubbed his eyes, half listening but half not. "Thanks John. What is it?" He asked, still shocked it was his birthday. He surely would've known if it was this special day once it came around, would he not? He shook it off and simply watched as John took out a bright red box. It was medium-sized and didn't look too suspicous. "Here ya' go. Open it!" John's eyes glistened with excitment, but also a little mischief._

_Dave didn't notice, and simply took the present into his hands. He carefully unwrapped the ribbon at the top, throwing it onto his bed and going back to the box. He slowly took off the top and placed it at his side, looking in the box and seeing...another box._

_To be exact, it was a slightly smaller version of the present he just unwrapped. With a small sigh, he began to unwrap it, John simply holding in his giggles as he watched with mere amusement. Yet another, red box was inside the one Dave was opening and he began to grow frusturated._

_This continued until finally, he was down to possibly the smallest box in the entire world. "I swear to god if there is another damn box in this I will fucking stuff you into a box and drop you into the middle of the ocean." John giggled like a little kid and watched as Dave began to lift up the lid of the gift, finding that, inside, there was a small note. The blonde took it out, bringing the small piece of paper closer to his pupils in hopes of being able to read the small hand-writing on it._

_"Your eyes are red, mine are blue. It's not your birthday, now duck." He arched his eyebrow in confusion and glanced back up at John. Only to have a cream pie to the face. John bursted into laughter, leaning back against the mattress and holding his stumach. Dave simply blinked, trying to process what just happened._

_He blinked yet again, his hand reaching up to touch his creamy face. He shook his head as a small smile managed to crawl on his face. "Egbert, you shouldn't have. Really." John's laughing subsided and he simply gulped, staring at Dave with scared eyes. The Strider simply smeared some of the whip cream off his face and quickly smudged it onto John's blue shirt. The rest of the day was filled with laughs and kisses and just...happiness...._

Dave stared at the gravestone, more memories piling into his brain and jamming into eachother. Until he just, couldn't handle it. The suffering he now had to deal with, the anger, the depression. Why did he have to leave so soon? It wasn't time yet, he was too young. 

Thoughts like that began to swarm into the blonde's head as he continued to stand infront of the stone. As he continued to keep a stoic expression. As he continued being tortured by the past. As he continued wishing for John to come back.

_'But that can't happen'_

His hand grasped a small rectangular packet, taking it out of his jean pocket and bringing it up to his chest. He opened it up with his thumb, his other, cold hand reaching towards it to take out one of the cigars inside. 

Once the short action was made, he put the packet away, holding the cigarette in between his two fingers. A lighter was taken out next, the wind slowing down with his movements. He placed the cigar in his mouth, lighting it and taking a deep breath. The thoughts that once swarmed his mind were gone.

Instead, everything felt serene and peaceful. More calm. He put the lighter away, and now, just, closed his eyes. The wind had gradually became slower and more pleasent, brushing against Dave's pale face. 

He pushed his shades up against his nose, feeling that they were beginning to fall off. As if the wind was trying to take them off. No. He wouldn't allow the accessory to be taken off. He couldn't let anyone inside anymore. Not after this. Not after the immense pain he felt. 

He sighed. "I love you, John." He muttered the words to no one in particular. He knew that his lover could never reply. And yet, it was as if the ravenette had leaned into his ear, and whispered the words back. But it was just the wind, brushing against his ear. Just the wind. That's all it was...

A single warm drop of water rolled down his cheek as he took the cigar out of his mouth to let out a huff of smoke. He let the warm bead trail down under his chin, and fall to the ground as he brought the cigar back to his lips. He choked down a sob.

"I...love you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Re-reading this like, 'I probably just created thousands of naigra falls through out the world'. By that meaning Niagra Falls of tears. I honestly did shed a few tears while writing this. Anyways, I'm back in my hometown so yay for me! That also means great wi-fi, and my battery percent is now at 100. With that said, keep on reqeustin'! And have a nice day :3


	9. Annoying Pisces [Feferi/Troll!Reader ^Kismesis^]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, such a creative title. Anyways, uh. Another joke? Okay. 
> 
> Why don't Karkat, Gamzee, and Eridan hang out together more?
> 
> Because no one likes watching two and a half men.
> 
> OOOOOOOOH.

^2nd POV^

Being, _you,_ wasn't easy. Your lusus didn't give two shits about you, and occasionally would leave a pile of shit on your recupracoon. Like. Seriously. INSIDE, OF YOUR RECUPRACOON. The slime turned into a nasty brown-ish green, so you usually slept over at your moirail's house.

Who is your moirail to be exact? Well, it happened to be Sollux Captor, an amazing bipolar hacker. Most of your life had been spent at said troll's house, and he didn't really care. He never really slept anyways, so you got the recupracoon all to yourself. Yep. It was pretty cool.

...

...

Except, Sollux got himself a Matesprit. Surprisingly. And that matesprit, was the most annoying bitch ever. 

Feferi. Peixes. 

HONESTLY, HOW DOES HE PUT UP WITH HER? Is basically your thoughts 24/7. It annoys you to no end, and you simply cannot STAND her. She is _such_ an annoying troll, who makes terrible puns, wears the girliest clothes, and you simply can't even with her bubbly attitude. That's right. _You can't **even.**_

Everytime she is invited over to the Captor's hive, you make sure to avoid her at all costs. But. This night was a bit.... _different._

^Your POV^ 

I was just casually in the restroom, you know, handling my buisness, and then I hear a knock on the door. I didn't answer, thinking that the troll on the other side would see the light coming from the small spaces between the door and the wall. Not to mention the lock from the outside. Welp...

I heard the knob being turned and the door being opened up, just as I was about to pull my pants up. I looked to see who the intruder was, and it was the annoying fish bitch. Great. I felt agrivated as a faint yellow blush rose on my cheeks. I watched as her own cheeks turn a light fuschia color.

"Oh my glub! I am so sorry! Whale you forgive me?" She spoke, her tone dripping with sarcasm yet still sounding bubbly. I groaned showing a disgusted and angry facial expression. Not only at her, but myself. Did I seriously not lock the bathroom door? "What the fuck is your problem! Get the hell away from me you bitch!" I seethed, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't have any decency to even lock the bathroom door. Glub glub, so sorry." She said, showing a fake, sorry smile. "You little..." 

Now, before we continue, yes. I did want to be kismesis with Feferi. It was my first chance at experiencing black romance. But....Sollux was in a relationship with her....so. Would it be...an Auspastice? Honestly, I never truly understood that quadrant, and mostly put it to the side. But for now, my anger was bubbling inside of me and I couldn't help but have the urge to unleash it. I yanked Feferi by her wavy black hair and slammed the bathroom door shut. 

She had a look of shock on her eyes, her face overcoming in a bright fuchsia flush. I simply growled and pushed her against the door, roughly shoving my lips on to her's and kissing her roughly. It did hurt a bit, but still, was very relieving. I've been bottling up these feelings ever since I met her, and now finally being able to show it, was very satisfying. 

I didn't think she would hold the same black feelings, but when I felt her kiss back with the same amount of strength, I was taken aback. It didn't stop me from being dominant though as I jutted my tongue into her mouth. I heard a small whimper come from her which turned into a growl. She fought with my tongue, which both slathered saliva onto eachother. Surprisingly, she won, and slipped her tongue into my mouth. 

I was then pushed onto the door, Feferi holding me by my black t-shirt tightly. I could feel the heat rising on my face. I moaned softly, but turned it into a growl and used my hands to grip around the other's horns. And with that, she moaned. Until, a knock was heard behind me.

_'Oh shit'._

"Hey, Feferi, you in there? What'th taking tho long?" ( _Hey, Feferi, what's taking so long?)_ I could hear the lisp and the normal bored tone and realized it was my moirail, Sollux. Feferi's eyes widened and so did mine, but I motioned for her to talk. She simply narrowed her eyes at me angrily and was about to answer when my hand twisted at the base of her horn. "I'm f-ahh.." Her sentence was breathy as she attempted to glare at me. I simply smirked, leaning my head down to her neck and biting, _hard._

"A-Ahh~" Her moan was mixed with a growl as she looked at me angrily. "Ith everything okay?" _(Is everything okay?)_ I held back a laugh as I could feel the fuchsia-colored blood begin to seep out of the small bite I had made. She bit her lip but answered Sollux's question. "Everything is, f-fine!" She said quickly. I heard a grunt from Sollux but heard his footsteps walking away. 

"Ugh, I hate you!" I heard her say. "I hate you too." I said back, mockingly, a victorious smirk on my face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N http://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue here you go. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, and to not responding to your comments and such. I know that no excuse can cover up what I have done. But what I can do, is feel the guilt and realize what I have done wrong. Here you are. I hope it can do a bit for making up what I did.


	10. Human Terminology [Aradia Megido/Reader < Moirals > (Humanstuck-ish)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Average day until Aradia comes banging at your door because of an emergency.

< 2nd POV >

 

This will probably, if not, be the absolute weirdest and abnormal day of your life. This came at you completely unexpected, and if you were  _this_ shocked, just imagine the look on Aradia's face when she looked in the mirror. However, I can't just start in the middle of a story. How inconsiderate of me. Let us rewind to just a few hours ago, when everything was perfectly fine and dandy on Earth. 

_You,_ were living a pretty normal day. Nothing too bad, just a common Friday. Matter of fact, you were sitting on your bed, legs crossed and hair going in all sorts of places. You had just waken up, after all. As always, when you wake up, you'd stay chilling in your bed for an hour or two. Because resting takes a lot of work, so you have to rest some more. Common things. Anyways, you were just messing around on your phone, something typical for a typical Friday morning. Until...

**Knock knock mother fucker.**

You have received an unexpected, loud and urgent, knock at your front door. _Why, who could it be?_ You ponder. You rest in bed just a little bit longer until more demanding knocks rattle your house. "What the hell," you muttered. You turn off your phone, bringing it with you as you step across the cold floor boards. You didn't really bother doing your hair or even making yourself look a little decent, as you didn't quite care. Whoever was knocking this loud was about to get their ass beat. 

You walked through your short hallway and to the front door, where another knock sent your house shaking softly. You furrowed your eyebrows as you unlocked the door, opening it with an angry look on your face. That is, until it contorted to that of utter shock. "(Y/N)." The person who spoke was grinning, looking quite different then usual. You, were hella confused.

"A-....Aradia?" You questioned hesitantly, truly surprised if it was her. She nodded, her smile never going away. "I'm...human!" She looked ecstatic, probably because her adventurous attitude caused her to not be worried nor that negative. She breathed loudly though, as if she had came running to your house. "Yes....you are...um, how???" You were puzzled.

"I, I don't know! I just woke up and, I mean, I had white skin and," she pointed to her head. "My horns are gone! And, I have brown hair!!!" She even grabbed her hair and held it up to emphasize her point. You were still baffled, jaw having been dropped the whole time. "But that doesn't make sense.." You still couldn't process it. "I know! But it's great, isn't it?" She looked quite excited, and you just nodded your head slowly.

"Well, I mean, I'm glad your happy. What about the other trolls? Did they get turned too?" You were curious if it had only been Aradia. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You're the first one I told." You opened the door wider for Aradia to enter, and she did, her grin never disappearing. "Wow. Can you teach me human culture? Since I'm gonna be one from now on!" She sat down on your couch and you closed the door, walking towards her. "Um, yeah sure. What do you want to know?" She contemplated. "Well, this morning when I showered, I was missing one of my private pa-"

"WOAH WOAH, let's save that for ANOTHER day. Frankly, I don't really want to do an anatomy lesson right now." She was confused but nodded anyway.

"Okay, well, what do humans eat?" "Honestly, just about anything. I don't know if they taste different to what trolls eat, but there is a lot of yummy foods out there." She nodded. "Do you have a human equivalent to Troll-Indiana Jones?" You nodded. "Yeah, his name is Indiana Jones." Her eyes widened. "The names are so different! Wow!" You wish Aradia was being sarcastic, but no. All trolls seem to have the same reaction to names.

"Hey, can we go to a human movie theatre? I want to see one really bad now."

"Totally. What have you been wanting to watch?"

"Not sure! By the way, why don't humans have grub scars? Do they go away?"

" _Oh dear_."

 

To 

####  [CurlyCue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I can't apologize, as nothing really can suffice for what I did. Leaving you all. I will try to update. I truly will.


	11. Camping [Gamzee Makara/Female Reader <3Matespritship<3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, Gamzee wasn't exactly the best at tasks.

<3 3rd POV <3

 

The sun shone brightly, beaming down on the two organisms that were currently out in the forest. They had planned an incredibly fun day of camping, and both were quite excited. They loved spending time with each other, being matesprits and all. 

Gamzee held (Y/N)'s hand in his, swinging it back and forth. He had that stoner grin plastered on his face, holding a big bag of tools and important items for the event. (Y/N) held a bag too, excited to start. The pair found an open space to set up camp and dropped their bags. "Alright, what is motherfuckin' first on the list sis?" (Y/N) thought for a moment, her hair dancing in the wind. "Oh, well, first we gotta put up the tent." He nodded, acting as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. "What's a tent?"

The girl laughed, shaking her head. She opened up the bag and pulled out another, thinner bag. She unzipped it and out came an assortment of items, one being a large cloth for the covering of the tent. "Alright, first we have to find a place to put the tent." Gamzee nodded looking around, his eyes narrowed. "What about over there?" He asked, pointing towards a space just a few feet away. She nodded. "Great job Gamz!" He put his hands up in the air. "Yayy." 

They walked over to the spot, holding their items. "Alright, now we have to put this on the ground.." She grabbed the cloth, placing it on the floor. "Wait." Gamzee stated, the girl looking up at him curiously. "Yeah Gamz?" He looked down at the blanket. "It's a mothafuckin' ladybug." He pointed to the ground, and surely, a bright red ladybug sat there. "Yeah, it is!" He tilted his head, his grin widening. "Miracles." 

"Alright, Gamzee, help me set up the poles now." His attention was brought back to the task at hand, and he nodded, grabbing a thin steel pole. (Y/N) grabbed one as well, going to the other side of the cloth. "Okay. You gotta put the poles under the blanket so it can stand up. But we gotta do it at the same time so it can work. Okay?" He nodded, and she smiled. 

"Alright. Let's start."

 

 

It had been 3 hours, and still, the couple could not manage to get the tent placed up. Gamzee would get distracted every few minutes, and the moment he was paying attention, a big gust of wind had blown away the blanket. So now, they couldn't exactly set up a tent anymore. Gamzee frowned, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry (Y/N). I up n' motherfuckin' ruined it all." (Y/N) shook her head. "It's alright Gamz. We still have sleeping bags." She patted his shoulder, and he looked up. He was smiling now. "You're the best motherfuckin' matesprit ever!" 

She giggled as now Gamzee was squeezing her tightly, rubbing his face onto (Y/N). His arms were wrapped around her body. "Alright. How about we eat some marshmallows?" She suggests, her face now covered in white face paint. The Makara immediately lets go, fist bumping the air. "Yeah!!! I love marshmallows!" His grin is wide, mouth open and eyes closed. She laughed, that is, until a red insect had zoomed into Gamzee's mouth. (Y/N)'s eyes widened, shock taking over her face. Gamzee froze, swallowing the bug as it seemed that was the only real option to do. 

The couple just stood there, frozen. The air was still. "GAMZEE YOU ATE IT?!" She had exclaimed in shock, eyes the size of saucers. The Makara stayed still, big purple eyes staring at her. "Uh, no," he answered unconvincingly. (Y/N) couldn't help but burst into laughter, finding the whole situation hilarious. Gamzee stayed still, laughing a little bit as well. "I gave it a home. All miraculous bugs need a home." She shook her head, still laughing her ass off. 

 

To 

[CapriciousUke ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousUke/pseuds/CapriciousUke)


	12. Gentle Kitten [Karkat Vantas/Troll!Reader < Moirails >]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat just being a great moirail and caring for you.

< 2nd POV >

 

Karkat was infuriated. You and said Vantas had arranged to watch a RomCom together at 6:00 PM sharp. He waited for an hour. A fucking  _hour_ _._ And yet, it seemed, you were currently doing something more important then hanging out with him! Karkat was so excited to see that movie too! It looks like, though, that you were not quite excited as him. 

However, as much as he was angry, he was tremendously worried. You weren't one to be late, to anything! You were a well organized individual and showed up on time always. He had messaged all of his friends, asking and pleading if they knew what was wrong with (Y/N) as he was running to her hive. No one seemed to know anything. He was annoyed and frustrated, breaking into a full sprint to get to your hive as fast as possible. He wasn't trying to waste any time.

You, on the other hand, were bawling your eyes out. Your frame was covered in a thick, fluffy blanket as you had your hands cupped to your face. Sadness, just pure sadness, had consumed you whole. It took over your emotions, and you felt weak. Lonely.

Your matesprit, who you held dearly to your heart, had broken it all up. He had broken the relationship between you two, and he had broken your heart. All those happy memories with him and now been tinged with sadness, every time you would think of them, more tears cascaded down your face. Your face was a bright ivy green from having cried so much, your ears tinged with the color as well. God, you felt absolutely miserable. You regret getting a matesprit.

A abrupt knock, however, had you jump a bit in surprise. Who was it? Who could possibly be at the door right now? Could they please just leave you here, so that you can suffer alone?

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR (Y/N)." Karkat's loud voice was heard from outside, a couple of harsh knocks following suite. Oh, it was your moirail, Karkat. Convenient timing, it seems. However, you were too depressed to even answer the door. You heard a loud grunt, and the door had suddenly opened. He had remembered that you always left a key for him under the welcoming mat. You realized that too, as Karkat entered the hive. "You fucking miss-" he stopped mid sentence when he examined your current state. Messy hair, blushing face, tears continuing to stroll down your face. Baggy clothes, and tired eyes.

He was surprised, to say the least. Soon that emotion morphed into confusion though, and then his facial expression showed sadness, his eyebrows turned up. "Hey hey hey, what happened?" He quickly walked over to your side, climbing into the couch and wrapping the blanket around his body. You simply sniffled, looking up at him with the most heartbreaking expression. He could basically feel the sadness radiating from you.

Karkat gently wiped your tears away with his sleeves, once finished he placed his hand on your back and rubbed soft circles on it. You appreciated it very much and cleared your throat. "My m-matesprit broke u-up with me." Your voice quivered when you said this. Karkat's eyebrows furrowed, angry. However, it quickly changed to one of concern. "It's okay (Y/N). He didn't deserve you." His words were sincere and genuine. It made you feel better.

You knew Karkat wasn't one to talk about feelings and all, so you simply stayed quiet after that. You just enjoyed this moment that you and Karkat were currently having. You leaned in towards his body, placing your head in the crook of his shoulder. You felt much better then how you felt before, the moirallegiance between the two of you growing stronger. He placed his hand on your head, gently running his hands through your silky hair.

"Thank you Karkat." Your voice was soft, another sniffle coming from you. "You're welcome." He replied, smiling sweetly. You ended up drifting to sleep in Karkat's arms, a warm smile on your face. Karkat laid his head on top of yours, mindful of your horns. He fell asleep embracing your warmth, the two of you content.

Yes, there are many moirails out there, but you thought that you were blessed with the best moirail there could ever be.

 

To 

####  [hunnie09](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnie09/pseuds/hunnie09)


	13. Tattoo of Attachment [Dirk Strider/Jake English <3 Matesprit <3 (Soulmate AU)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that a simple tattoo would bond two people together.

<3 3rd POV <3

 

Dirk wasn't particularly busy today, as it was a holiday for everyone around the globe.  

_Soulmate's Day_

The mere name caused a change in his mood. One of loneliness. He didn't exactly mind not finding his soulmate yet, as he was only 24. He had time. Either way, he could care less about love and what it brought. He thought he lived a satisfying life as it is with his tattoo parlor. If anything, his tattoo parlor was probably his soulmate. But that would be impossible.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. Someone had entered his shop. He sat at the counter, eyes narrowed behind triangular shades. Who could it be? His feet were crossed and on top of his counter. Then, he saw the customer at last.

First, Dirk noticed the other's vibrant and lively green eyes behind thin, black rimmed glasses. Their eyes were truly quite captivating. He looked up, noticing their fluffy dark brown hair. Their skin was a beautiful tan compared to Dirk's paler skin tone. The clothes this person wore made you think of a hot summer day. Overall,  _damn._ That was the only word to pop into Dirk's mind, followed by explicit and lewd images.

"Um, sir? I was hoping to get a tattoo..." Dirk's thoughts were interrupted yet again to the sound of the other's sweet velvety voice that he just wanted to be wrapped up in. Not to mention their accent... Don't get him STARTED on the accent... The blonde noticed the other had been trying to get his attention so he replied. "Oh, uh yeah. What's your name?" 

 

Jake could feel his face get warm at the other's deep voice. It was quite sexy. Not to mention, their whole appearance looked ravishing. God, he has never seen someone quite as handsome as this man in front of him. His trance was broken when the other had asked his name. "Oh, um, Jake English." Jake gave a friendly smile to accompany his sentence. One that sent Dirk into a freaking frenzy (mentally, of course). Dirk was squealing in the inside as he checked his computer with a stoic expression. "Alright. Follow me." Jake followed the blonde into another room that had a black salon tattoo bed in the center. It was foldable and looked comfy. Surrounding it, workstations and desks. It looked very clean and well organized, and  _very_ expensive.

Of course, there was also a tattoo machine laying on a black table. It was a bright orange. "You can take a seat there." Jake glanced up at Dirk, giving a small nod and sitting on the comfy black bed. His emerald green eyes followed Dirk, watching the blonde take a seat on a black and orange stool chair. "Do you have a specific tattoo design in mind?" Dirk had asked. Jake beamed.

"Oh! Well, see, just a few days ago, I got a tattoo on my back. Um, may I show it to you?" The other nodded. "Okay."

The silence was incredibly embarrassing for Jake, as he had begun to take of his shirt in front of the blonde. He was blushing profusely, fumbling and struggling to discard the clothing item. His ears tinged in a red color. Dirk was also burning, his face red to a great degree. He tried hiding it with his hand though, pretending he was scratching his face. Jake had managed to take off the shirt, feeling very embarrassed. Dirk couldn't stop staring though.

The other looked unbelievably breath-taking, his body highlighted from the light in the room. They weren't too buff, just enough to have abs. Dirk was a red glop of mess at this point. "Uh, s-so, this is the tattoo I'm t-talking about." He stuttered cutely and turned around, showing a [orange heart tattoo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/13/e2/a9/13e2a9fe8e657a133980898cf1c2dd34.jpg) in the middle of his back. This is when Dirk froze in his spot. 

He had recognized the tattoo very well, as he had it done on him 3 days ago in the same spot. He knew he wasn't going crazy either. No no no, if he wasn't mistaken, this was the  _same exact design._ His jaw almost dropped.

To explain this world a bit, everyone had their own soulmate. You probably already knew that. But, how they got their soulmate, was by drawings or tattoos. What I mean is, if you get a drawing or tattoo on your body, it will also be on your soulmate's body in the same spot and have all the same qualities. That is how you would find your soulmate.

So, of course, when Dirk had noticed the geometric orange tattoo on the other's back, he was filled to the brim with shock. He shook it off though. Maybe it was, simply just a coincidence. Because, ya' know, there's no way in hell this hottie is his soulmate. He just couldn't quite believe it. 

"Um, so I was wondering if you could make the same heart above it but green." Jake had requested. The blonde nodded. "Oh y-yeah sure." He stuttered, still a bit surprised. He straightened up, his blush going away. "Alright, let's get started."

 

 

The whole time Dirk had been doing the tattoo on Jake's back, he felt a weird itch on his own back. When he did scratch it and went back to his work, it would simply begin itching again. It was very irritating and he had to ignore it for the rest of the task.  

Anyways, Jake had left the shop two hours ago, and it was already closing time. Dirk was happy to go back to his messy home.

He locked the doors of his parlor and drove back to his apartment, quickly running to the restroom to take a well deserved shower. The moment he took off his shirt, though, he turned around to look at his back in the mirror. He had hope. Hope that maybe... just maybe... His dull orange eyes went wide at the sight, eyebrows raised.Jake was his soulmate. There was just no doubt about it. It was the same green heart tattoo he had given to Jake, in the same exact spot, with the same exact qualities. A bolt rushed through him and he immediately sprinted to his bedroom, taking out his fully charged computer and phone. He always made sure to get the numbers of his customers, and this just happened to be the most important number he would ever call in his life.

 

_riiiiNNNNNNNGGGG._

_riiiiNNNNNNGGGG._

_riiiiN- "Hello? Who is this?"_

Jake's accent was heard clearly from the cellular device. Dirk's heart was pounding rapidly, as quick as a rabbit franticly running away from a dog. "Hey, It's Dirk. Um, I'm gonna keep this short and simple..." He gulped, feeling an odd warmth crawl to his face. " _Um, alrighty then."_ Jake was confused but excited to hear what it was. This call was rather unexpected as he was in the midst of going to bed. "You're my soulmate." Dirk did as he said, the sentence blunt. Jake's eyes widened a bit, an emotion bubbling up in his body. "R-Really!?" Dirk nodded, only to realize you can't fucking hear a nod through a phone. "Yeah." Dirk was really excited and happy in all honesty, but he wasn't exactly the best at showing it. Jake however, was clearly portraying his emotions through weird made up words and ecstatic laughs and "yippees" only to go completely silent in embarrassment. "I'm glad." He finally said, Dirk chuckling softly.

 

_< 3 Timeskip to April 1st <3_

 

Jake had been wandering around Dirk's tattoo parlor, when he felt an odd itch just below his wrist. He would continue to scratch, until he stopped, seeing a black ink showing up on his skin. What was this? He watched it, mesmerized, and was suddenly filled with shock. "Eureka! DIRK!"

The blonde held back his laughter. "Yes?" He replied, currently at his work station.

"DID YOU TATTOO, A FRIGGIN' DICK, ON MY BLASTED WRIST????"

Dirk stifled back a snicker. "Correction. I tattooed a dick, on  _my_ wrist."

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DIRK???????"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is my first one-shots story so please don't hesitate to criticize my stories!! I love getting better at the stuff I do! :D


End file.
